story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
Twin Insanity
By Marcus Dwemer Based on a true story. Oh, how much she had missed her sister. She had waited for this trip for a longer amount of time than she could keep track of. Oh, how this could be very exciting, but what about her sister? Would she feel the same way? Anyway, she was going to Ireland now to meet and bond with her. Her flight was boarding and she rushed to it. She had made it to Ireland, and was now in front of her sister's door, scared out of her wits. She had made three small knocks. She waited until the door opened and revealed her sister rushing to her, arms out wide. She opened her arms wide as well, and they wrapped them around each other. She had been offered to stay inside and she accepted it. They sat at the table, eating dinner and discussing what they would do together and how much they missed each other. It relieved Ursula that Sabina shared the same feelings as her. They slept that night peacefully. They had discovered they had a twin bond. That morning, over breakfast, they had planned to go to London by bus. They had gotten to the bus stop and waited for the bus, and to kill the time they chatted and caught up on what had happened to them over the time they hadn't seen each other. The bus came and they got on, which had disconnected the discussion. There they sat on the bus. Then they started to act as if they were hooligans after their team had lost. The bus driver had gotten annoyed to the point where he had to kick them off the bus, leaving them to walk in the middle of the highway. And that is exactly what they did. As they were walking, the cops showed up. They stepped out of the cars and came towards the girls to confront them about why they had been walking in the middle of the highway. As the cop grabbed Ursula, Ursula yanked away and jumped in front of the wheels of a truck, and before they could get over to Sabina, she jumped in the road and was also hit, but by a car. The cops were certain it was a critical situation, but Sabina got up and sprinted away in fury. Ursula wanted to do the same thing, but she had broken legs and other injuries that stopped her. The cops grabbed Sabina took her to jail. They took Ursula to the hospital instead. Sabina was upset that she got arrested and sat there for who knows how long. She didn't have any strange things happen while she was there. After she had demonstrated that she was normal, the cops released her. Now she didn't know where she was, and it was dark and late. She had been walking and searching for a bus stop until she grew very tired. Then a man had come up to Sabina and offered her a place to stay. She was very pleased. She had entered the small house and she turned towards the man closing the door behind her. She walked towards him and grabbed his leg and tripped him. She sat on top of his chest and started to strangle him. When he had finally stopped struggling, she thought that he was dead. She left him in the house and ran out, running towards a bridge that was forty feet high. She had jumped off the side. She had survived the fall and was now struggling to get back up on her feet. Once she had got up, she had sprinted into the woods, later found and sentenced to five years in prison. The reason for their being. While the other twin, Ursula, was in the hospital, the doctors had discovered that one twin had suffered from temporary insanity which infected the other through their bond. Category:Creepypasta